Seeing Red
by weesh
Summary: one-shot set after Glee Clubs and Glory: Trish confronts Austin about his behavior toward Ally.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

**A/N: just a quick little one shot here of an idea that popped into my head the other day. Hope you like it!**

Seeing Red

Austin and Ally were working on a new song for Austin in the practice room. They had been doing well but were now stuck on the bridge, unable to agree on lyrics. Ally said she needed a break and wanted to clear her head so she went down into the store to work for a little while, leaving Austin with Dez and Trish. When his phone chimed with an alarm, Dez announced that he needed to feed his llama and left the room. Austin was staring at the piano keys, waiting for inspiration to strike when Trish spoke up.

"Why do you keep picking fights with Ally?"

Austin turned to her in surprise. "What? I don't pick fights." Austin scoffed.

"Sure you don't. Look, it really upsets her and I don't like seeing my best friend upset. Other people, sure, but not Ally." Trish said, looking at him pointedly.

He shook his head. "I don't know what you are talking about." He turned back to the piano, trying to look busy with the song. He heard Trish get up from the couch and come closer. She slammed her fashion magazine down on top of the piano to get his attention.

"Don't you? Fine. I'll elaborate. When Dez was making his rockumentary you completely freaked out over a small doubt Ally had about you _over a year ago_. It caused your first big fight since she agreed to be your partner and it had Dez and I worried. About the same thing. And I had to work with him to fix it. I still blame you for all the time I had to spend with him."

"She didn't believe in me." Austin complained.

"Yeah, back when she didn't know you at all! Like I said: you over-reacted. Then came the glee club thing. Ally asked you to help her and you came, and argued and put her down, causing the club to split and eventually getting you both kicked out. You knew how much it meant to Ally but you still made it hard for her."

"We made up and ended up winning the competition. Ally got the trophy just like she wanted. You want me to apologize for that?" Austin challenged her.

"I want you to figure out why you keep picking fights with her and stop it!" Trish answered.

Austin scoffed again and opened and closed his mouth a few times as he tried to come up with some response, some proof that Trish was wrong. He just ended up looking like a fish on dry land. When he couldn't find an argument he folded his arms and began to pout.

"I don't pick fights." He said stubbornly.

Trish threw her hands up in exasperation. "You are so blind!" she stomped back toward the couch under the windows.

Austin let out a breath and rolled his eyes. "Fine. You may have a point." He conceded.

"So tell me why you keep doing it. Do you like making Ally miserable?" Trish asked.

"No, of course not! It's just, I don't know how to explain it exactly." Austin said.

"Try."

Austin huffed again then took a deep breath, turning on the piano bench to face Trish. "I get mad okay? I get mad and I take it out on her because I don't know what else to do."

"Why are you mad?"

"Because she's so cute! And she's talented and does everything right, and there will never be anyone as amazing as she is, or as beautiful." He listed off quickly.

"And that's a problem because. . ." Trish prompted, baffled.

"Because we aren't together. I want her but we're just supposed to be friends. And that's really frustrating so I get mad and I take it out on her. I'm not proud of it okay? But even when we're fighting, at least I know she's thinking about me, and maybe that's better than her not thinking about me at all." Austin answered.

Trish had never seen him so open and raw before. It was like she could see him bleeding and breaking apart from the inside and it made her uncomfortable.

"Well, she likes you too, so why don't you just try to date again?" Trish asked.

"On Christmas I thought it might happen. We got so close so often and then it passed and we went back to acting like there's nothing between us. That's what got me frustrated and why I lashed out in glee club."

"Well maybe you need to do something bigger, let her know how you feel or something. Just stop fighting cuz it sucks watching you two fight." Trish said.

"Maybe. I don't know."

"Well, either you do something to make her your girlfriend or you get used to being angry. Because I'm not going to sit around and watch you punish her." Trish told him.

"Okay." Austin nodded. He knew she was right but he didn't know how he was going to fix this. Maybe he should just let Trish kill him now.

. . .

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**So, this is just because I noticed that when Austin and Ally aren't being all lovey, they are often fighting. Just wanted to explore a possible reason why.**


End file.
